Tangled
by LivingLifeFromANewPerspective
Summary: Awkward, fluffy, and silly everyday moments between Marinette, Adrien, Ladybug, and Chat Noir. (on going one shots. please review. Thank thank!)
1. Under A Thousand Stars

As she looked up at glittering night sky, she managed to get lost in thought. But to her, thinking was nothing but just a large amount of comfortable silence she could use to process what was going on. She was sitting in the middle of the desert with thousands of other people. Being surrounded by this tidal wake of the pure joy and happiness of others didn't stop her from thinking about the one person that was sitting next to her. _Him_. The one thing that could manage to take all the words in the world from her. The one person she laughed and cried with. He made her feel like time stopped and nothing else matters but the two. While he made her feel like everything, she made herself feel like a whisper in the catacombs. It was a thought that crushed her to her core and made her wish she could just vaporize into thin air like a magic trick. She had always kept in mind how grateful she was to have a friend that she could tell everything to, which is partly why she felt death would be better than to confess.

"Earth to Marinette" the Boy said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Marinette jumped back at the soft grip, "Yeah sorry Adrien got a little lost in thought there," She laughed softly.

"Well good thing I got your attention because its about to start." Adrian chuckled back.

Marinette blinked and looked around as the chanting countdown suddenly got down to one. In an instance thousands of paper lanterns were released into the air. Like stars going back to their home, one by one they illuminated the clear endless night. Adrien watched Marinette in her trance and focused on her ocean blue eyes. They were by themselves were worth 100 more night skies to him. He watched as she looked in awe looking at the sparking night. She stood up and looked back at him. He raised an eyebrow questionably waiting for a response. Her response was to take his hand in hers and pull him up off the sandy ground. Marinette giggled as she took off speeding in between the group of friends; Ardien tightly gripped her hand back. What felt like hours passed in two seconds when they reached the outskirts of the festival. Both of them sat down and took everything in comfortable silence. Marriente shivered and hugged herself watching the last of the lanterns float up into the sky. She felt a warm sensation wrap around her with a blanket. She looks over and saw Adrien leaning his head on her shoulder wrapping his arm around her waist. Marinettes face felt like it was 100 degrees and on fire. She ran through the everlasting list of consequences of confessing her undying love for the boy next to her. He just wanted nothing but to be as close as possible with her. Marinettes cheeks were flushed as she spoke up.

"Adrien" She squeaked.

"Hm?" He hummed back eyes still on the remaining lanterns.

"I need to tell you something and I just need you to listen till I'm done" She said pulling away and forcing him to make eye contact with her.

She sat and looked at his eyes. The color was impossible to describe; It was the color of a rainforest or when the first leaves pop up in spring pushing past the hopelessness of winter.

"Honestly I have no clue what to say or how to say it but i'm just gonna be really awkward no matter what." She laughed softly, " You know why I seem really weird and fidgety everytime i'm around you? Well it's not just because i'm really bad when it comes to talking but it's because whenever i'm around I feel like a can't breath" Ardiaes eyes opened wider. "B-But It's not a bad thing! It's sometimes the best feeling in the world when I get to see your face. But I understand that you probably don't even share the same feelings with me." Her voice started to crack and her words became rushed. "Because you know your super popular and super rich and I just have like two friends and I live in an apartment." Now she was talking so fast he could barely make out what she was saying. "So really what i'm trying to say is that I love you," She paused to take a much needed breath. "A lot".

She silently cursed herself and shook her head waiting for his response. He sat back and looked at her with a soft smile. Her breathing was rapid and she felt felt like she was drowning in the deafening sound of silence. Marinette thought for a second that death would be better than this situation. Ardien kept his eyes on her obviously thinking about something. Adrien gently reached out and cupped the side of her face. Marinette stiffed up becoming a living statue. His gaze turn from a serious one into a childish grin before he leaned in and placed his soft lips onto hers. The kiss was short but sweet. Marinette closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Adrien moved both hands to her face and tasted her peppermint lip balm. Both pulled away and immediately connected again. Marinette jumped at the chance to snake her arms around his neck rubbing the blonde hairs at the base of his neck. He shifted and grabbed her hips pulling her closer and he eagerly kissed her longer. At this close of proximity Marinette could smell the overwhelming scent of his musky cologne. Almost out of breath the two pulled away and leaned her foreheads together.

"Hey Marinette?" He asked softly

"Hm?" Marinette responded

"I love you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so first off, thank you for reading this. second off this is one of my first fanfics in like 2 years so be gentle. Also leave reviews because they are wonderful. One last thing huge shout out to my friend who did a once over on my spelling and grammar shes a life saver.


	2. You're The One That I Want

"Trick or treat!" Two high pitched squeals yelled.

Marinette looked down at the pint sized humans that stood at her doorstep.

"What a lovely princess and ninja!" Marinette smiled and handed them a couple sweets from her hollow pumpkin container.

Both kids thanked her and raced back to their parents showing off the candy they had just achieved. Grinning and giggling they skipped off to the next house. Marinette shut her front door putting the bowl back onto the oak dinner table and sped up the stair into her room. She threw her phone on her bed and opened her closet. Quickly she pulled out a black top and black leather leggings. Marinette put the shirt on letting the black sleeves hang off her shoulders. She pulled out her dusty curling iron from her table and put her hair in short curls. 20 minutes after that she finished by putting on bright red heels. She heard 3 knocks coming from down stairs, letting out a sigh she raced back down the stairs. Tripping back down the last steps, she stumbled and ran to the door and swung it open. She blinked silently before her best friends Alya and Nino waltzed into her house.

"Hey girl!" Alya greeted as she made a b-line to the candy bowl.

Marinette laughed looking at Alya's costume. She wore all white clothing. Marinette swore she couldn't have been a snowman if she had wanted to. Alyas white beanie had 2 black dots and a line connection the two. Nino, on the other hand, wore the complete nerd look. Giant glasses and plaid suspenders that held his blue jeans up. Marinette raised her eyebrow at both that were now raiding her candy bowl.

"Baymax and a nerd?" Marinette asked "That sure goes together" She said.

"Well we can't all rock that grease look" Alya said pointing her finger at Marinette.

"I honestly didn't think you had it in you" Nino said to her leaning against the counter. "Also where is your phone we tried texting you ".

"Oh yeah I left it up stairs!" Marinette gasps flinging herself up the steps.

She she grabbed her phone off the bed. Marinette heard the door open again from downstairs. Not bothering to rush down the steps, she typed her passcode into her phone and saw she had four messages from Adrien or in her phone "The bae" complete with 4 hearts next to it.

Adrien, 2:15 : Yo I don,t have a group to go with this year and my dad's not home let me join your group.

Adrien, 2:20: You better answer me or I will personally stalk you.

Adrien, 2:22 : Marinette you physically can't stop me from finding you.

Adrien, 2:24: I'm coming over btw Alya and Nino are the best.

Marinette slammed her phone back onto the bed and did a mix between a jump and a twirl. 'I can not believe the one time that he actually wants to come over and I couldn't even answer my phone'. She mentally slapped herself.

"Hey Marinette get down here!" She heard Alya's muffled voice from downstairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back.

This time Marinette took her time walking down the step after learning from her past two experiences . But as she looked to her friends she almost fainted right there. Halfway down the steps she stopped in her tracks like a deer in headlights. There Adrien was standing next to Nino grinning. Marinette looked at his costume. A black shirt, skinny jeans, and a white letterman jacket. His golden blonde hair was greased back. Marinette felt her face flush as she remembered that not only was she Sandy but he was Danny. The literal couple in the musical Grease. She shook her head a bit and finished walking down the steps.

"H-hey Adrien!" She struggled to say, "I j-just got your messages I had left my phone in my room." She ran her fingers through her curled hair.

Adrien just waved it off and laughed, "It's fine I knew that Alya wouldn't be caught dead without her phone".

Marinette turned her gaze off to the side looking at her giggling friend. She silently cursed her friend and when back to the task at hand. "So basically I rounded up some of the ultimate horror movies and my parents are gonna be away for the week , so anyone that wants to sleep here feel free." She smiled as Alya literally leaped to the couch pulling Nino along with her.

Adrien suavely walked over and sat next to Alya leaving a spot open for Marinette. She shakily made her way over and softly sat down. Nino had already jumped at the chance to turn on Nightmare Before Christmas. Towards the end of the movie, Nino had managed to recite ninety percent of the lyrics and words while Alya just plowed through the candy bowl. The only time she would stop is when Marinette would pry her fingers off of it when kids would come to the door. After a couple times of that Adrien refused to let her get up and would go to the door instead . Marinette would look back and watch him kneel to the children's level and tell them how awesome their costumes looked. Then he would give them each two handfuls of candy. She smiled to herself as she watched him talk to the kids. Two movies later and it was pitch black. The credits for Friday the 13th rolled around and Alya was flat out asleep, Nino was hiding under a blanket, and Marinette now gently leaned into Adriens side. Texas Chainsaw massacre started to play and Nino let out a shriek hugging himself even tighter. Adrien looked over and burst out laughing.

"Dude dont laugh its scary stuff!" Nino screamed.

Adrien wiped a tear from his eye "You're right hollywood is the absolute scariest."

Now Marinette started to laugh cover her mouth trying to muffle the laughter. Still asleep, Alya started to snuggled up to Nino wrapping her arms around his side laying on top of him. Marinette swore she could hear a pindrop it was so silent. Now Marinette clapped her hands over her face try to say as silent as possible while watching the situation. Adrien couldn't control his fits of laughed and had to go to the balcony to laugh it out. She quickly followed behind him and closed the door behind them laughing as well.

"Oh my god," Marinette whispered, "Would you ever had guess those two?" She asked as their laughter died down.

"I could totally see it." Adrien said back, "True otp" .

Marinette hit his shoulder lightly as her fits of giggling subsided. She than walked to the railing looked out onto the city around them. For it being October in Paris it was surprisingly warm with only a slight wind. They both saw Paris in action, neighboring parties, kid patrolling the streets in costumes, the Eiffel Tower lit up a pumpkin orange. Adrien looked at Marinette face that was illuminated from the lamp posts that towered over the streets. They stood in comfortable silence with the background noise of their city roaring.

"We should take a selfie" Adrien said out of the blue.

"Hm?" Marinette questioned.

"Well we are both wearing matching costumes I think we should take a selfie" Adrien looked over to her and grinned.

"Sure!" Marinette smiled back.

He took out his phone and turned the front facing camera on. With one hand he held the phone sideways and had his finger hovering over the picture button. Marinette took this opportunity to stand behind him and lean her arms over his shoulders leaning the side of her face against his. She did a closed mouth smile and waited for the picture to take. Adrien took the picture and was going to take another, unaware of how close their faces were,when he decided to turn his head. Marrinete was taken back in nothing but shock when she felt the taller boys lips on hers. Their accidentally kiss lasted for a split two seconds before they both jumped away like a cat in water.

"I am so sorry!" Adrien yelled shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Oh my god, sorry!" Marinette squeaked covering her face.

Now they stood in a somewhat awkward silence until Adrien spoke up.

"That honestly wasn't so bad" He bluntly said.

Marinette could have sworn that even in the blackness of night that her face lit up entirely red. She swallowed and blinked slowly.

"I guess not" She awkwardly replied looking at the floor.

Her eyes darted back up when she felt hands grip her shoulders and pulled her closer into the body in front of her. She was afraid to open her eyes when she felt a soft pair of lips connect with hers again. Loosening up she leaned back into the kiss. This time it was much for orderly and lasted for a good minute going back and forth. They abruptly stopped when they heard a knock from the glass door. Marinette looked up at Adrien then slowly shifted her eyes to the door. There stood their friends, both holding their phones in their hands smiling and waving to the two. Nino and Alyas faces were red from laughing too much and they waved once more and darted back further into the house. Adrien still holding on to Marionettes petite shoulders.

"Welp... now what?" He asked letting go of her.

Marinette just giggled and looked back over to him smiling, "Revenge".

-END-

(AN: ok so im writing this the day before I leave for Disney World for a week. So be on the look out for a possible Disney park themed story coming up. As always big shout out to my friend who spell checks these stories and thank you to all the people who read, like, fav, and review! it means so much!)


	3. Tale As Old As Time

Marinette looked at at herself in the mirror while sitting at the bureau (how do you spell that shit) . Her navy blue hair swept into a soft braid that reached the back of her neck. A medium sized braid acted as a headband and waved its way back and forth through the bigger braid. Marinette's bangs and hair that were to the side of her face had been gently curled and left side of her face, framing her round face and spotless completion. Contrasting with her fair skin, she had rosy cheeks and a matt red lipstick that highlighted her doll-like eyes. The blue ocean of her eyes were emphasized even more with the black winged eyeliner that was effortly put on.

"How do you like it?" The tall dresser asked eagerly behind her.

"I love it!" Marinette confirmed giving her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry the dress might not be what you like but it's all we had on hand." The dressed bowed and stepped back.

Marinette got up and turned to the tall mirror next to her. She was wearing a shimmering golden ball gown. The sleeves laid onto the sides of her petite arms. The skirt reached to the floor and poofed out thanks to the white petticoat that hid underneath. Marinette swayed back and forth twirling the dress.

"Ok now get out there and go get him!" The dresser yelled nudging Marinette out of the room.

Marinette took a deep breath inhaling and exhaling as she opened the door and walked to the stairs. Just then a feather duster moved her way next to the dresser as they watch the young girl make her way to the stair case.

"You really think she's the one?" She asked looking over to the dresser.

"No doubt about it." The dresser said back.

Marinette took her time going down the red carpeted staircase. Butterflies of excitement and nervousness fluttered in her stomach as she looked down to see a boy standing at the foot of the stairs. He looked back up at her with a smile that could make her fall down the steps. Once Marinette reached the bottom of the stairs Adrien held out his hand towards her. She hesitated but then put her hand smaller hand onto his. Time slowed down to what felt like hours for Marinette. She looked at the colossal sized ball room, the candle light chandelier illuminated the golden polished floor and tall pillars. Marinette turned her gaze to the giant window pains that captured the shimmering night sky. She zoned back in as music softly played in the background. Once on the marble floor Marinette softly put her hand on his broad shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist. As they both waltzed in time to the music Marinette looked from the floor up to Adrien. His golden locks were gelled back loosely. She got lost in his emerald eyes. Both let action speak louder than words as they moved back and forth. After two songs they both separated and walked to the doors leading outside. Marinette proceeded outside as Adrien strolled behind her. She lowered herself onto the bench and put her arms of the stone railing placing her head on her arms. Adrien watched as she studied the stars with intent. Her ultramarine eyes sparked in the light of the moon. Adrien felt himself losing the battle in her eyes.

"Thank you" Marinette said lifting her head from her arms turning around to look up at him. "This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me".

Adrien felt his face heat up with a blush that spread across his face, "It's nothing really, it gets pretty lonely here." He admitted.

She got up and stepped closer and put her hand gently too his face rubbing her thumb against his cheek lightly.

"You don't have to feel that way anymore now." She smiled softy.

He looked down and shrugged, "I don't think you'd want to stay here," He chuckled making eye contact. "You'd get lonely too."

"Not if I'm here with you," She grinned and tapped her finger on the tip of his nose.

They both laughed as he snaked her arms around her waist pulling her in. He then lifted her up and twirled her in the arm. She giggled and laughed as he placed her back on the ground resting his hands around her tiny waist. Marinette stood on her tiptoes pressing her forehead against his. He closed his eyes and smiled letting out a long held breath. They stood as still as statues for what held like an eternity. Marinette moved her head back a bit realizing the close proximity of there faces and looked everywhere but his face. She focused her gaze back his eyes for a millisecond before she felt warm lips placed delicately on hers. On the outside she leaned back into the kiss but on the inside she was screaming. She placed her arms onto his neck and ran her fingers across his scalp. He tried with all his might to not groan as she work her fingers threw his hair. He than tightened the grip around her waist and pulled her closer eliminating all possible space between them. Both separated and inhaled sharply trying to get back the air they once had before they kissed.

"Now you don't have an excuse to be lonely" Marinette whispered before leaning into kiss him again.

\- END-

A/N-Wowie allready 800 something views! Ok so I live in very 'sunny' New Jersey where there is so much snow its not even funny. Basically my disney trip was moved to July. Instead of being in disney last week I was at school. This made it really hard to draw inspiration from anything and this isn't my favorite story. I have also been sick for the past 2 days and havent gotten any real sleep, but y'all will be getting another chapter very soon. As always super huge thanks to everyone who reads this series and to my friend who spell checks all of these. Keep reviewing it means alot, Thank you!


	4. Migraine

On monday it started off as a migraine. Nothing less nothing more. Marinette had thought it was from hearing Chloe's 'nails on a chalkboard' voice as she described it. That night the migraine progressively got worse. The throbbing pain in her head now felt like a drum was being played in her brain. So she took aspirin and off to bed she went. Marinette woke up Tuesday morning with a string of drool out her mouth and more than half of her body hanging off of the bed. Everything was fine until she decided to take a sharp intake of air, triggering a coughing fit. It wasn't minutes later till she could breath properly again, and even if she could her nose now felt like it was closing in cutting air off from entering. Marinette signed and brushed her hands through her knotted navy hair.

Marinette brushed her slim hands through her hair a second time, but this time she was in class sitting next to Ayla copying the math equations from the board. Starting off this week on good terms was like fighting a war, and currently she was loosing. Her breaths her shallow and her voice was as cracky as could be. It was like a second puberty for her.

"...Marinette!" An older woman's voice yelled in her direction.

Marinette's head shot up and she looked at the teacher. Her face burned red as Alya giggled next to her. Marinette shifted in her seat focusing on her paper. She was in a stare down with her algebra equations. Shortly after the bell rang, Marinette let her forehead hit the desk in front of her letting out a deflating sigh.

"Girl you need to go and take a nap" Her best friend said picking both of their bags up. Marinette rested her chin on the paper looking over to Alya.

"I can't gotta finish this dress I'm working on" She mumbled as she got up.

Slumping her shoulders she took her bag from her friend and slung it over it shoulder. Marinette flashed Alya a weak smile before heading out the door shuffling her feet against the floor. Nino had left Adrien and walked up next to Alya. They started talking about a possible date later in the day. Adrien was too busy watching the exhausted girl struggle to focus on where he was walking.

Adrien grabbed his bag and started to walk out of the room, 'guess Chatnoir will be making a visit tonight' He thought to himself.

Back at home Marinette was drinking cold syrup like it was water. She took a scalding hot shower, and as soon she finished putting on her shorts she found herself back in the bathroom dry heaving. After 10 minutes of her head resting on the toilet and the contents of her breakfast and lunch now gone. She got up and brushed her teeth for the second time. She shuffled as if a zombie back into her room. Marinette plopped herself down and her desk and started cutting out fabric once again. She sat in concentrated silence steadily working on pinning and cutting the fabrics. Within the deafening silence she faintly heard two soft knocks from her window. Before Marinette could turn around the door opened. She jumped up and grabbed the pair of fabric scissors laying next to her; consequently, standing in front of her was none other than Paris's own superhero.

He held up his hands above his head letting the balcony door open fully, "Whoa there princess, I come in good spirits."

Marinette signed wiping her now sweating forehead, "Hello Chatnoir what brings you to my bedroom at 11:30 at night?" She question her voice cracking between words.

"Just wanted to check up on my lady" He glanced at her room, clothes,medicine bottles, and tissues decorated the room from wall to wall. "Who seems to not being doing so well" He finished saying as he closed her door quietly.

She breathed sharply and sat back down at her desk staring intensely at the mound of stress before her. "Two tests, a dress, and a head cold." Marinette stated back to him.

She began to put pins into different sections and parts of the fabrics connecting them to each other. Marine pulled her face away from the project when she saw leather gloves gently taking the fabric away from her clutches.

"Bad kitty I have to finished that, I'm almost done" She whined letting him take the things away.

She slumped her chair as she watched Chat gathered any pins,needles, fabrics,and scissors that he could see, and put them out of her eye sight. She watched as he made his way back to her chair putting his hands on the arm rest trapping her. Chat leaned forward; his green eyes blazing her skin.

"You look like absolute death," he grinned inching closer to her face.

She glared at him, "how flattering" She shot back rolling her eyes.

He unzipped his leather glove off and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. Against his cold hand heat radiated from her flushed face.

"Will you please get into bed" He said flatly pulling away.

"I can't I have chemistry homework still" She mumbled closing her eyes.

She yelped as he hooked his arms under her legs putting his other hand on her back. She didn't fight him and obliged to him placing her onto her bed pulling the covers over her small frame. She let her body sink into the soft bed as she turned onto her side making eye contact with Chat who's last beep warning let out. He shrugged and walked over to her binder that held her homework. He swiped it up and looked at it intensely. He then swept his gaze back to the smaller girl who was now curled up letting the sleep take over; however she still looked at him with an exhausted look.

"My favorite kind of homework" He laughed as he sat down at her desk eager to start her homework.

Marinettes eyelids felt like sandbags as she witnessed Chat became Adrien, his ears and leather outfit disintegrating leaving behind Adrien. Marinettes body shivered as she wrapped herself into the blankets.

"So cold" Marinette wined rolling over hugging her knees and she closed her eyes.

She laid in comfortable silence until she felt arms wrap around the front of her. Marinette now fully aware of the situation, she opened her eyes. Marinette's eyes adjusted to the blurry face in front of her, Adrien's emerald eyes stared back at her. Marinette blinked repeatedly analyzing the situation. She was deathly sick laying in bed with her long time crush. Boy was she glad that her door was locked. Marinette saw the opportunity and took it. She inched closer to him pressing her chest against his pressing her hands against his chest. Marinette nuzzled her head into the nape of his neck, Adrien laid there perfectly still letting his natural warmth engulf her. For the next fifteen minutes they laided tangled together listening to the hustle and bustle of the city at night. The sounds of cars and groups of late night walkers filled the silent room complementing the moonlight that littered the bedroom . Marinette was out like a light the second time Adrien opened his eyes. He looked down at the smaller girl sleeping. Her soft congested snores and purple bags under her eyes were no match for the soft smile plastered on her face, or the way her blue hair swept onto her face effortly. He grinned to himself and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes to sleep.

Sunrise rose and planted soft kisses of morning blues and purples onto the earth's surface. Marinette stirred awake, she looked up at the now sleeping boy next to her. Adrien's face was was highlighted by the sun creeping up through her balcony window. Marinette couldn't help herself as she pulled herself up to his level placing a delicate kiss on his forehead. Marinette then layed back down next to him enjoying the company; but shortly after that she heard her door squeak open. Marinette lay deathly still pretending to be asleep.

"It was destined to happen" She heard her mother squeal.

"Sh, if they wake up it will be awkward for everyone, just let them sleep" Her dad's voice whispered back.

"At least it was him and not that boy Nino" Sabine shot back.

"No way" Tom laughed, "From the way I see thoughts two look at each other, it reminds me of when we were in high school".

"Oh shut up and close the door" Sabine giggled to her husband.

Marinette made a mental note of making sure that she actually locked her door next time. She kept her eyes closed for a couple more minutes.

"Ah yes your door was totally locked" Adriens said looking down at her.

She sighed and shot up, "Ok in my defense I felt like crap yesterday"

Adrien laughed and sat up resting his head on her shoulder snaking his arms around her waist, "Yeah I know and than I sacrificed my well being for your coldness"

Marinette rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Don't you need to go home before school starts?"

Adrien lifted his head up and looked at her "Marinette, It's saturday"

Her eyes darted to the calendar hanging up at her desk, studying the data she concluded that yes it was Saturday. Marinette let out a long sigh as she sunk back into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Adrien swore that all of paris could hear her sighs of disapproval.

-END-

(Ok I've been super sick this week and when I meant you guys were going to get an early chapter. I really meant an early chapter for the fact that I'm sick, katsucon is next week, and I procrastinated all of my cosplays. Basically that means I'm hoping to get a much shorter chapter out by than for a certain holiday that's coming up very soon. As literally always thanks so much for the reviews and likes it means so much! Shout out to my best friend who is my life support for spell checking.)


	5. A Walk In The Park

"Ok you can not sit alone in your room valentines day" Alya confirmed playing with the sewing needles on Marinette desk.

Marinette walked up behind her friend grabbing her tablet and walking back over to her bed. She plopped down and started scrolling through an online fashion magazine.

"Well I refuse to be a third wheel in your romantic eiffel tower date with Nino" Marinette smiled, "Plus I won't be alone."

Alya swung around in her chair throwing her hands up in the air, "WHAT?!"

Marinette started laughing looking at Ayla who was baffled, "Truly, Marinette has a date."

Ayla let out an audible gasp before slumping back into her chair. There was a long pause of silence before Alya jumped out of her chair and sprinted over to Marinette.

"With who?!" She asked falling face first onto the bed.

Marinette laid the tablet down next to her. She than leaned forward and gave Alya an encouraging pat on the head.

Alyas eyes analyzed the hardwood floor beneath her. She scanned all of the possible names of guys in her head till she found one that sounded reasonable, "Oh my gosh!"

Marinette raised her eyebrow watching as Alya began to roll around on the bed, much like Mannon, a child.

"It's Nathanial!" She gasped throwing her hands at a 180 degree angle.

Marinette looked seriously at Ayla before bursting out into laughter, She wiped a tear forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Nice try" Marinette wheezed in between laughs, "His drawings are nice but he's not my type" she replied honestly.

Alya went back to being Sherlock as she utilized the contacts in her phone. They sat in silence for the next couple minutes as Marinette watched Ayla eagerly tap away at her phone. It looked as if she was building a rocket, putting combinations of pairings together in her mind. Ayla mumbled to herself just as her phone vibrated repeatedly. Marinette looked over at the other girl as she immediately straightened herself out, Alya stood up walking away from the bed.

"Hello?" Alya questioned holding the phone to her ear, "Oh ok i'll be down in a few, ok love you!" Alya chirped tapping her phone and shoving it into her back pocket.

Marinette giggled as she was Ayla bounce up and down with excitement, "Your date has arrived?"

Ayla nodded her head like a puppy grabbing her sweatshirt off of Marinettes chair heading for the trap door.

"Hold on jeez i'm coming" Marinette said hopping off the bed slipping on her pink ballet flats.

The two descended her stairs and down the flight of apartment stairs opening the door to the bakery. When they entered the back of the bakery, both of Marinettes parents were in perfect sync. One would bake things and the other decorate. It was a system that Marinette was use to by now, she grew up watching her parents in a loving trustworthy team. She secretly hoped that one day she could to enjoy the feeling of having a partner that was close enough to soulmates just like her parents. As the two ducked around her parents they opened the bakery door revealing Nino and a certain blond haired green eyed boy.

"Hey Adrien" Marinette greeted, "Hello Nino"

They both respectively greeted back, Ayla stared at Marinette eyes wide, her jaw dropped to the floor. She peaced together the final piece of the puzzle when she saw the way Adrien was staring at the smaller girl, "Since when!?" she practically screamed.

Marinette walked over to Adrien and locked their fingers together, "3 months" She giggled and pulled Adrien away from the other couple leaving Alya in a shocked daze.

The pair walked side by side down the sunny streets of Paris. Marinette keep her eyes on the street while Adrien looked at the many couples sharing the holiday together. Some just held casual conversations and dressed in simple clothes, while others dressed to impress on fancy dates. Adrien shifted his gaze to Marinette, the girls shimmering eyes studied the ground contently. He stared at her flawless complexion, Adrien noticed the few scattered freckles that laid on and around her nose and cheeks, her thin lips where a perky pink. Marinettes hair was a vibrant midnight blue, tied back into the signature pigtails. Her bangs effortlessly swept to the side with a few strands tucked back behind her eyes. Adrien couldn't help himself from smiling. His girlfriend was probably the one thing that kept him looking forward to each day. Each day Adrien longed to see her smile and bright uplifting eyes. Not only did he looked forward to her appearance warming appearance, but he loved to hear her encouraging words and undying compassion for others. The way she would put other befor her no matter what situation. Adrien loved the way she showed a burning passion for the things that motivated her, whether it be sewing a new design or helping her parents down in their bakery. But what he loved most is when she was discouraged or in a gloomy mood, not for the reason most would think, but because he loved that iit was his chance to really be a good boyfriend and give back to the girl who seemed to give everything for others. On days when she sat alone in her room upset over something Chloe said or did, Adrien swooped to give the girl a shoulder to cry on or ears to rant to her heart's content. It was his way of silently saying thank you, because unlike others he noticed the small things. Like when Marinettes eyes got glossy from tears threatening to fall. Adrien could pinpoint the voice cracks that crept from the back of her throat when talking about something that put Marinette in a distressed mood. Adrien loved to just lay next to her and let her talk, the silkiness of her voice remained calm even when in dismay over not getting the best grades on tests. He admired the way she could be so melancholy one day ; however, the next day Marinette could surround people in the most lighthearted and ecstatic atmosphere.

"Hey Adrien do you wanna go back to the bakery?" Marinette asked looking back up at him.

Adrien stayed silent looking down at the galaxy in her eyes, "I love you so much"

Marinettes raised her eyebrow, her cheeks glowed red, "I love you too?" She asked in return to his sudden outburst.

He just laughed and smiled at her, oh how thankful he was to have her.

-END-

(Ok I said I was getting another fic out before the holiday, the only slight problem is I didnt really have time to go over it for any spelling or grammar so take it or leave it! Katsucon is literally tomorrow and its a fun 3 hour car ride, so I probably wont be posting anything new until next Saturday ish. As always thanks for reading and leaves reviews its awesome to hear your feedback! Also follow me on insta screw_your_triggers Thank thank!) 


	6. Can I Kiss You?

(A/N; Ok thank you all so much for being so patient! It means a lot to know I can take my time to get you guys some good content. Lately I've been so busy and the storys these past two weeks I though got personally week. But nonetheless I think the ending is the best part! Just to clear up some questions I found in my story, Marinette and Adrien both already know their super hero selves, I just don't feel quite confident trying to tackle a reveal fic yet, but who know maybe one will come in the future. Lastly as always thank you do my best friend in the world for spell checking and all that good stuff. And THANK YOU SO MUCH you guys have no idea how much it means to see your likes and reviews!.)

"What do you mean something came up?!" Marinette asked desperately, "Nino, you told me you could model the shirt!"

"Yes I did but then something came up I'm sorry" Nino replied waving his hands frantically in the hair "You can ask Adrien!"

Marinette jumped at the name, "No I can't!".

Nino smirked, pulled out his phone and dialed a phone number, "Hi Adrien!" He greeted to the phone.

Marinette gasped in horror, hopped off the bench they were sitting on and refused to look in Nino's direction.

"So basically you should help Marinette model some clothing because I can't," He replied, "Which means you should do a both us a favor and be at Marinette's house as soon as possible" Nino watched Marinette pace back and forth biting her nails.

Marinette burned holes in the ground as she shakily paced, biting her nails.

Nino got up and brushed out his jeans with one hand whilst still holding the phone witha plastered grin on his face, "Ok so you do it?" Nino laughed "Ok thanks dude!"

Marinette made an incoherent noise as she stomped her feet, glaring at Nino, "You are the worst," She huffed.

Nino laughed, "You'll thank me. I'm like the genie of friendship," He pointed out, "Welp I'm off on a date with Ayla so we will check in with you two later." Nino waved and started to walk out of the park.

Marinette stood by herself for what felt like hours. She soon realized her circumstances and started to jog out of the park back to the bakery. Marinette raced into the bakery door and shut it behind her. She leaned against the door frame taking a couple deep breaths.

"So Adrien, Marinette's in your class right?" Sabine's voice chirped.

On cue Marinette's head shot up as she look at the scene before her. Her crush was leaning up against the counter effortlessly as her parents showered him with all kinds of questions about him and his relationship with Marinette. She swore her heart could have jumped out of her chest and threw a party. At the same time Marinette''s brain was telling her to dig her grave and go lay in it.

"Actually were in almost all of the same classes," He politely replied, "She's an amazing designer as well."

Marinettes face burned red as the three were blissfully unaware of her presence.

"Well that sounds like her," Tom added shoving a large pan in the oven, "She practically lives for your father's works.

Adrien let out a soft laughed and turn around just enough that they made eye contact. Marinette saw his light green eyes get even lighter as he held up his hand to wave. Which each second that passed her breath was being stolen from her as she tried to form words.

"H-hi Ad-Adrien!" She greeted with excitement mixed with voice cracks, "S-so um did Nino, uh, tell you wh-what happened?" She asked walking over to the counter breaking eye contact to look at her pink flats.

"Yup and if there's one person that can stand for hours and not move it me." He reassured her.

Marinette giggled and looked up at the taller blonde. She studied the way his hair swept to the side effortlessly. His hair was mostly a golden blonde, but from up close Marinette could spot strands that reached a subtle brown.

"So you want to start the project?" He made eye contact again making her want jump off a cliff.

She blinked before gasping "Oh y-yeah sure follow me!" Marinette managed to speak out.

Adrien nodded before looking at her parents who were busy finishing a wedding cake, "Again it was really nice to meet you" He added.

Her parents gave each a look before laughing, "We should say the same to you!" Tom chuckled, "You two have fun." Her mother giggled focusing her eyes back on the cake.

Marinette shakely led Adrien to the back of the bakery and up the stairs to her house. Once they were in she sped walked up her white steps to her room. Finally they settled in her room, Adrien leaned against the wall looking over at her desk. Marinette watched his gaze turn to her desk, his eyes locked onto the cut out pictures of him tapped to the wall. Marinette wondered if this was what death felt like.

"U-um your d-dad's work i-is ama-amazing!" She stuttered looking anywhere but at his face.

"He may not be the best dad but hes one hell of a designer" He chuckled looking back at her.

Silence completely engulfed the room in within a millisecond as Marinette shifted her weight.

"So you need help with a shirt right?" Adrien questioned peering over starring the multiple fashion designs sprawled out onto the wooden desk.

"Uh yeah, a button down shirt for a contest," She replied back.

Adrien turned around and stared at her dead in the eyes. He took note of the fact that Marinette had just used a full sentence in front of him. It actually made Adrien smile to himself that she could feel more comfortable talking with him than previous. Then It struck him, talk to her about what she's passionate about.

"Oh that's awesome what is the contest for?" Adrien asked

Marinettes eyes lit up as she grabbed the top magazine from the endless pile. She steadily flipped to a page that was bookmarked.

"Its this contest for teen to make a sweater that showcases some type of pattern" Marinette said, "The winner gets five hundred dollars and the sweater gets worn in this American fashion event called New York Fashion Week" She finished looking up at him with wide eyes.

Adrien look back down at her, her cerulean blue eyes full of hope. He examined the way her eyes got wider when talking about fashion. The way Marinette's eyes flared-up at just the mention of designing. The vivid dark blue lines underneath the ocean of colors deepen and contrasted with the light blue fluid strands intertwining in the eyes.

"Here let me get the actual shirt" She giggled walking over to her closet.

She gently opened the wood doors and pulled out a medium sized box. Silently she opens it and pulled out a black shirt . Marinette opened the folded fabric and held it up for him to look at.

"It's not much yet but I haven't added the actual details yet." Marinette clarified, "If you don't mind would you be able to just put it on over your shirt?" Her face now red as a tomato.

"Why don't I just take off my shirt so you can get a better fit for it." Adrien offered.

Before she could protest he had already flung his signature black shirt over head body and laid in onto the desk. Marinette held back an audible squeak felt butterflies arise from her stomach. She quickly averted her eyes back to the shirt fiddling to unfold the pieces.

"I haven't attached the sleeves but that's why I needed to have someone try it on so I could see where to stop at " Marinette rambled. "I also haven't put the buttons on yet so really it's just a vest at this stage" She giggled.

Her red cheeks engulfed the rest of her face when she heard Adrien chuckle behind her. He stepped closer to peer over her shoulder. Marinette could feel his breath down the back of her neck sending a wave of shivers down her spine. She coughed and grabbed the main piece turning around quickly. Marinette looked down from his eyes working her gaze to his neck then his chest. She stared at his well built torso. Marinette gawked at the tan body in front of her. Shaking her head Marinette help the fabric in front of her face in an attempt to cover her blush.

"U-um here put this on!" She exclaimed.

Adrien laughed and carefully lifted the fabric from her hands. When he reached over his hands grazed over her smaller hands, he blushed and quickly lifted the piece. Adrien moved back towards the open space of her room. He faced the standing mirror and he smoothly slid his bare arms through the unhemmed holes of the shirt. Marinette stood awkwardly, watching his back muscles flex and contract while putting the piece on. Her heart beat out of her chest as Adrien finished, He turned back and smiled at her holding out his arms.

"I shall leave it in your hands now" Adrien declared.

Marinette tried to wipe her blush straight off her face and reached to grab her pins and the sleeve pieces. She scooted over to him and put the rest of her stuff onto the bed next to her. Marinette grabbed the one sleeve and looked up towards him.

"May I?" She asked.

Adrien just nodded and gave her a grin. Marinette took the sleeve and slid it through his arm and up to his shoulder. Marinette had to fight the urge to run her hands up and down his toned chest as she held the sleeve in place at the top of his broad shoulders. Adrien slyly looked down at the smaller girl. He watched as her eyes paid close attention to every single action she did. The room had a suffocating silence, however; Adrien didn't mind it at all. Infact he found it captivating to watch her stick the fabric with multiple pins. Adrien watched her eyebrows draw closer when her eyes fixed on the pins she was now putting in the shoulders of the shirt. He furiously blushed and moved his gaze to the wall. If this was ' _Sponge Bob',_ Adrien's mini-mes in his brain where currently freaking out and setting fire to everything. _(A/N that one episode where spongebob has all those tiny spongebobs running around buying stuff in his brain. I'm a writer I swear)_

'Oh no, she's cute' Adrien frantically though, 'No, absolutely not, she's like a sister… right?' He desperately tried to tell himself as his cheeks felt like 1000 degrees.

"Ok we can take a break i'm actually done now!" Marinette said wiping her forehead, "Thanks again."

He snapped back into reality and looked at his shoulders, both were now covered and had multiple pins in each sleeve. Apart of Adrien was sad knowing the job was over, but none the less he needed to clear his thoughts.

"Here let me help you take that off so you don't stab yourself" Marinette giggled.

Adrien obliged as he felt her gently grasp the fabric, instead of pulling the fabric off she carefully slip her slim hands under the shirt. Adrien remained stiff as Marionettes delicate hands burned his chest. Marinette to was internally screaming as she glided her hands up to his toned shoulders. Marinettes hands tingled when her hands would come into contact with his body. She avoided eye contact while pushing the piece off his shoulders. Marinette hesitantly stepped closer to his body, she could smell his cologne, Marinette could only describe it as the woods on a fall day. The kind of smell you would smell when the leaves are turning and the air is a crisp woodlands scent. Marinette took a deep breath exhaling as she ducked around to his back. Adrien shivered and closed his eyes, he forced every nerve in his body to freeze, fighting the urge to turn around and smother her in kisses. His eyes shot open as he felt her hands work their way to his shoulders. She dragged the cloth off of his shoulders and slowly took it off his arms as well. After what was actually was 10 seconds Marinette stood in front of him again smiling.

"Um, you can put your shirt back on" She hinted looking at his dumbfounded look.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about that." Adrien replied walking over and throwing on the shirt.

Marinette stood beside him, putting away her materials back into the closet. She looked back up just in time to see him ruffle his hair, sweeping back into its place.

"Welp, I'm sure you have better things to do than dilly dally here with me so you're free to go it you want." Marinette asked afraid of his answer.

Adrien lifted his head back up to met her intense blue eyes.

'Did she want him to leave?', 'Did he make her uncomfortable?', 'Does she think that she not worth his time?', These question filled his head as Adrien straightened his posture.

"Can I kiss you?" Adrien blurted out his gaze burning against her shocked gaze.

Marinette shriveled folding her arms studying the floorboards, "I me-mean I would l-love that b-but I don't t-think I'm th-that worth i-it," She rambled.

Marinette keep her eyes on the wood floors, tracing the pattern of lines. She kept repeating this process drowning out the sound of footsteps inching closer to her. Adrien swiftly made his way to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her in to make contact with her lips. Adrien lightly pressed his lips to hers waiting for some kind of response. Within a nano-second Marinette let her fears wash out of her when she moved her hands to his neck, pulling away and crashing back into his lips. He snaked his hands around her tiny waist, Adrien could smell the fresh peppermint lip balm on her soft pink lips. The kiss turned the room silencing the hustle and bustle of the city below them. Marinette's ears were ringing and she deeped the kiss, even moving there her body up against his. (A/N They need to leave room for jesus). Adrien could hear his heart pounding as he felt Marinette's fingers tangle themselves in his hair. Marinette heard Adrien make an attempt to muffle a sound forming from deep within his throat. Adrien couldn't help himself but to start softly purring as she worked her magic on the back of his neck. She pulled back and resorted to fits of laughter.

"Are you purring?" She questioned in between giggles.

Adrien wanted to jump out the nearest window due to embarrassment. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, his face red as ladybugs costume, "Maybe." He grumbled.

"Well, I think it's cute" Marinette said wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

When Marinette looked back up she say Adrien now leaning against the wall head first making an incoherent mix between a groan and wheeze as well as mumbling things about how death would be better than this situation. Marinette could only look at the boy in pity for a second before bursting out in more laughter.

-END-


	7. A Mothers Hug

It rained the first time they met, and now it was raining again. Marinette woke up with a feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was most definitely going to be one of those days; the kind that made you wanna shut your alarm off and pretend the day didn't even exist. She knew that her day was going to be fine; it was a different story for her blonde haired crush. Marinette rolled herself out of bed and slipped into her signature pink jeans and white floral shirt. Marinette glanced over to her kawami who was snoring quietly on top of Marinette's pillow. Marinette smiled tip toeing over to the bed. She scooped up Tiki as if she were a baby; ever so softly Marinette delicately poked her. The kwami rolled over in her hand and stirred awake. Her enormous baby blue eyes stared back up at Marinette.

"Can't I just sleep in?" She slurred rubbing her eyes while yawning.

"I wish you could" Marinette giggled, "But if I can't neither can you."

Marinette grabbed her purse that was laying on her desk underneath the piles of fabric and clutter of patterns. Marinette placed Tiki into the pink bag throwing in two leftover cookies in and closed it. As Marinette finished collecting for stuff for school she heard Tiki munching on the sweets. Marinette skipped down her wood steps and bounced into the kitchen where she greeted her mother.

"Happy mother's day mom!" She cheered giving her mother a bone crushing hug.

Sabine let out a laugh that could melt the toughest of hearts, "Ah I didn't think you would remember" She said putting down the mixing bowl full of batter and returning the hug to her daughter.

Marinette giggled as her dad swooped behind them and pulled them into a warm group hug.

"Marinette befor you leave take a piece of banana bread and let me know if it was good" Tom said releasing the hug to grab her a piece of the bread that laid on a pan fresh from the oven.

"Ah is it a new recipe?" She asked eagerly while throwing her bag over her shoulders.

"Yup but it's a secret" He laughed giving her the baked good as she scurried out the door.

"See you guys after school love you!" She cheered running down her steps and out the door.

Marinette rushed through the city streets passing in between groups of strangers. Everyone and their mothers made it impossible for Marinette to take her usual route to school. With no Interest of crowd surfing the oncoming crowd of citizens she decided to walk off of the sidewalk and on the pavement next to it. Taking a couple short turns to the left and right she found herself sprinting up the school's stone steps and into her classroom in a sweating breathless mess, but none the less she made in into her seat seconds before the bell rang. Marinette took the next minute to steady her breathing and block out the looks of others watching her wipe the beads of sweat off her forehead.

"Girl are you ok?" Alya asked looking at her friend.

"You know I would blame mothers day but you know how I am" Marinette laughed tiredly.

The class continued their quiet conversations as the teacher began to take roll call. She went down the list counting each student until she got to Ninos row.

"Ok Nino is here" She murmured to herself before she looked back up at the empty chair next to him, "Has anyone seen Adrien?" She asked to the class.

The room went silent as they directed their eyes to the chair. Everyone shared confused looks considering the fact that Adrien would never willingly miss a day of class. Marinette could remember the few times he came in deathly sick or the time were he only got 3 hours of sleep, but still powered through the day with a smile on his face. Adrien hated being home and would avoid it at all costs. Nino shifted in his seat visibly uncomfortable as he shared a conflicted look. Marinette burned holes in the chair with her eyes as she stared down the object in thought. Everyone darted their eyes to the door that quietly open revealing their classmate. Adrien's hair had been ruffled lazily to the side and bags decorated underneath his eyes. His eyes blankly looked at the floor as he silently made his way to his chair. The teacher looked hesitantly at Adrien and check his name off of her clip board. Marinettes day instantly flew past as her gaze locked onto Adrien in concern. When the final bell rang kids dashed out of the room to meet their families after school. Alya and Nino practically skipped out of the door holding hands discussing their mother's day surprises and plans. That left Marinette gently raising herself from her seat unable to stop herself from taking the sit next to Adrien.

"Um so... I noticed that you seemed a bit under the weather today" Marinette squeak watching him fiddle with his hands.

Adrien kept his eyes on his hands and laughed softly, "Seems like you're the only one" He whispered.

Marinette fidgeted in her chair. She suddenly felt a surge of confidence as she jumped up and held out her hand, "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

He looked up at her with surprise then sadness, "Don't you have plans?"

Marinette bit her lip, "She will understand" She paused, "Plus I think you could use some fresh air." Marinette flashed him a heart warming smile.

Adrien felt his heart start beating faster as he stood up right grabbing his bag, "Alright you win." He mumbled defeatedly.

The two made their way out of the classroom door, Marinette bounced on her feet walking cheerfully in front of Adrien has he trailed silently behind her. Adrien watched her happily walk down the cement sidewalk humming to herself. Just looking at her made his dread magically lift a weight off of his shoulders. When they reached the park Marinette plopped down in the closest bench and patted the empty spot next to her. Adrien huffed as he sat down next to her staring at the grassy ground. He repeatedly drew lines in the dirt with his shoes as Marinette sat quietly next to him. Adrien stopped moving around and got deathly still lost in his train of thought.

He flashed back to when he was 5 years old and spent the entire night making his mother a card. He had cut out flower patterns with construction paper and folded them to make a paper boutique. it wasn't the best looking thing, but he thought it would be the best gift in the world. Young Adrien waited until exactly 6 a.m on the dot to run down the halls of his mansion jumping around the maids and butler who sped around him avoiding a collision. When he arrived at the towering door he found that his baby arms couldn't open the door. Adrien pushed against the metal door with all his might but it wouldn't budge . Adrien let out a childish huff as he leaned against the door in defeat. He sat for what felt like hours until he suddenly fell back. Adrien stared at the women who was now peering over him, she gave him a gentle smile.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed throwing the flowers upward to her.

Adrien's mom softly laughed and stepped out, closing the door behind her. She swiftly lifted him up off the ground and into her inviting arms.

"Are these for me?" She jokingly asked taking the paper items from his tiny hands.

Adrien let out a barreling laugh and nodded his head vigorously. His mom balanced him against her side and pulled him closer so she could plant an attack of kisses on his forehead and cheek. The two laughed till their stomach hurt, his mother brushed away the tears of joy joining in the corner of her eyes.

"Mommy wants you to know that she will always love you" She smiled giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Adrien, are you crying?" Marinette wearily asked.

Adrien jumped and blinked looking around breathing rapidly. He felt wet hot tears parade their way down his face. Adrien wiped his tears quickly hoping somehow she magically would pretend she hadn't seen him cry. He held his face in his hands trying to calm the rain that was flooding from his eyes. In any other situation Marinette would sit there awkwardly unaware of what to do. Instead a paternal instinct kicked in, and she snaked her arms around his shoulders putting his head under her chin. Adrien would have been embarrassed to cry infront of everyone but her hug was warm and comforting like a blanket so he weakly wrapped his arms around her as well. Tears flowed from his eyes every time he would open them. Adrien fondly remembered this type of hug from when he was little, the kind of hug he would get from his mother. Adrien began to shake as he cried clinging onto Marinette like his life depended on it. Marinette sat there silently consoling the boy trying to give him all of her positive energy. What Adrien didn't know is that while he was lost in thought she texted her best friend, her mother. She told Sabine everything that Adrien was going throught. Sabine set aside her day to collaborate with her husband, and they currently were on their way to the park armed with baked goods and a lot of love.

"Adrien!" Sabines cheerful voice echoed out.

As his tears subsided he let go of Marinette quickly spinning around to see her parents walking towards the teens holding a basket and a blanket. Marinette grabbed Adriens arm pulling him to a standing position, he hastily tried to wipe away the signs that he had been crying in front of her parents. Sabine saw right threw him like a piece of glass, she took no time to take the boy into a motherly hug. Marinette walked over and stood with her dad watching the scene. At first Adrien tensed up like a deer in headlights, but soon after he melted into her hug. It was a breath of fresh air for Adrien her hugs had been just as gently and kind as Marinettes.

"We weren't planning to do anything special for mother's day today and when Marinette told us you didn't have any plans we decided to make it a shared holiday" Tom, Marinettes dad said to Adrien.

Marinette took the blanket out of her father's hand and laid it out on top of the grassy ground. Adrien reluctantly let go of Marinettes mother and joined them on the blanket.

"You have no idea how much this really means to me" He let out a relief sigh.

"No its our pleasure!" Tom laughed setting the basket in between him and Sabine as they sat on the blanket.

The four chatted on and on for the rest of the afternoon, Marinettes parents telling embarrassing baby stories. Marinette noticed the green in Adriens eyes weren't the bleak and dark color they were in the morning, they now were a vibrant alive green as he talked freely about his mother. Marinette loved that he trusted her let alone her entire family with talking about his mother. The four ate all kinds of pastries any where from sweet breads to cookies as the afternoon went on. When the sun began to set, and everyone packed up for the night, Marinettes parents decided to let the two have some personal time and started walking to their house. Adrien still on a natural high from one of the first happy holidays he had in awhile. Marinette laughed to herself watching the boy shuffled his weight from leg to leg.

"I hope this lifted your spirits a little bit" Marinette said feeling her face heat up for the first time that day.

"Marinette thank you so much" Adrien said looking directly at her.

"Its no prob-" Marinette was cut off by Adrien taking a step closer to her planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

Marinette stood like a statue in shock, Adrien took a couple steps back, "I'll text you later see you at school" Adrien laughed before taking off out of the park.

-END-

(Ok so sorry but it took me all of the two weeks to finish this because I've had such a lack of motivation. Everyday for the past two weeks have been absolutely insane with after school responsibilities but tomorrow starts spring break! I could really use this the week and a half off tbh. Anyway! That means there might be more than one chapter coming your way, and I'm happy to announce a finished the first chapter of a new fanfic for a musical I've been working on. Finally thank you for sticking with me and my irregular schedule. Thank you for reading,liking,commenting, and all that jazz! Also I had to spell check it myself this week so bear with me I beg of you.)


	8. In The Dark

**(Super Important please read at the bottom!)**

Marinette fiddled with her phone as Alya fired a frenzy of text messages. Marinette laid in her bed curled up in the warmth of the covers.

A: Girl Imma give you 10 minutes to get up and get moving before I come over and drag you out of bed.

Marinette groaned and shrunk more into the covers. It was the first day of spring break and she had absolutely no intentions of getting up this early.

Mari: And if I do get up, which I'm not, what do we plan on doing?

A:I've already made plans for us, Nino and Adrien to go play laser tag at that new place.

Mari: Tell me this is not what I think it is.

A: Oh girl trust me it is.

Marinette shot up in her bed sending the pink covers flying to the side. Her tangled hair sat atop her head in a bun. She swiped her phone up into her hands furiously tapping on the screen.

Mari:When will you stop setting up double dates that aren't even double dates because Adrien and I are not dating.

A:When you actually start dating, now get up, get moving. I'll be over in 20.

Marinette sighed and ran her slim hands through her knotted hair. Swing her legs off of her bed she forced herself up and dragged herself to the closet. Letting out a very unattractive yawn, she pulled out her signature shirt and pants. Walking over to her chair Marinette wheeled herself over to her mirror. Grabbing her pink hairbrush she quickly pulled at the knots in her hair. Quickly she parted the back of her hair and tied them into pigtails. Marinette just slipped into her shoes when Alya came pounding up the stairs barging into her room.

"Get in loser we're going laser tagging!" She cheered.

Marinette laughed grabbing her tiny purse in which Tikki was already snaking on cookies in, "Oh my god you've resorted to mean girl quotes."

Marinette and Alya proceeded to skip out of her apartment both yelling goodbye as they exited the bakery. Alya pulled out her phone and started to call out directions to Marinette telling her to turn left and right through the city streets. After 20 minutes of scattered walking the girls found themselves standing outside of a tiny building sat in the middle of record shops and thrift stores. The building was nice enough to look for real but had an aged look that could be considered sketchy.

"Alrighty then," Marinette said hesitantly eyeing the building.

"Ok don't get me started on the time you got us lost at night near a bunch of strip clubs,"Alya asked taking out her phone beginning to text her boyfriend.

"In all fairness though, the drag queens were really nice." Marinette laughed embarrassed.

Marinette and Ayla both leaned up against the brick wall of the building sharing continuous laughs and giggles.

"Hello ladies!" Ninos voiced exclaimed jogging up to the two teens.

Alya greeted Nino by placing a delicate kiss on his cheek and intertwining her fingers with his. This left Marinette standing awkwardly next to the couple as Adrien shifted his weight, standing off to the side. Marinette furiously tried to hide the blush that fluttered across her steaming face. She looked over towards Adrien, had he gotten taller? Marinette now realized that she had to glance upward in order to see to the top of him. Marinette pushed that thought to the back of her mind when she saw him shift his eyes to connect with her. He flashed a wry smile and greeted her with a simple wave.

It had been some time since Adrien caught wind of Marionettes crush on him, and he didn't necessarily not feel the same way. He thought of Marinette as this super goddess that could do anything that life demanded all while rocking a perfect outfit. It just wasn't easy to feel that way considering the only other women that loved him disappeared from his life. Adrien loved the thought of being able to wrap his arms around Marinette's small waist and hold her hands till he hand to physically pry himself away from her. But this was not the case, he refused to let that emotion show in fear of the result.

"Hey Dude, earth to Adrien," Nino said snapping Adrien out of his trance, "If you're done, can we go in?" He jokingly replied.

Adrien's face was beat red as he heard Marinette giggle looking off to the side. Adrien mumbled a quick response and walked right to the door holding it open for everyone. Marinette scurried behind the couple who couldn't get a room as they whispered cringe worthy pet names to each other.

"Ya know they really don't care about PDA," Adrien spoke softly into Marinette's ear and he trailed behind her.

"Tell me about it," Marinette confirmed nodding her head, "Have you seen the snaps they seen each other?"

"More than I care to admit" Adrien said.

The two followed Alya and Nino through the dim lit space that was loud and full of their classmates. The lobby area had edm music blaring and was stocked with workers at the front counter wearing neon yellow shirts.

"Welcome, the general rules are listed here and the prices here." The middle aged women pointed out two glowing signs hanging above the the patterned counter. "Once you guys have agreed i'm just gonna need you to sign a weaver and you're good to go." She smiled handing each one a form and placing scattered pens in front of them. Each teen pulled the money from their respective wallets silently handing it to the girl. She patiently waited as they scribbled their signatures and handed her back the forms.

"Welp you guys are all set you can wait over by that door" The women said pointing to a large metal gray door.

Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya shared looks of excitement as they shuffled towards the door. After 5 minutes of small talk a young guy stepped out from the metal door. He held 4 fake neon pistol guns and 4 variously size black vests with light up spots on them.

"Alrighty so each person needs to grab a gun and a vest that best fits them" The kid explained, "The squares on your vest will light up if your shot basically you need to aim for any of those spots." The boy started handing out the supplies to the group, "And once you're out find the nearest exit and stand by it" He paused, "And when the final person loses and the winner is chosen the lights will come on and that's your signal to leave through the exist."

The four nodded in unison as they suited up. Marinettes vest was a bit too big for her but way to way to fit Alya, so she was stuck with it hanging over her shoulder to the side. Alya's fit her like a glove placed perfectly against her frame. Ninos width fit into it but his shortness made the vest come down past his butt, and poor Adrien couldn't even zip the front of his due to him being too tall and muscular. Marinette laughed at the sight as she struggled to keep her up.

"And if you're all reading I'm just going to lead you to different entrances and once you are in the game begins." The teen explained.

Nino decided to stay at the first exit waving to his friends as they were led to a 'staff only' door that expanded to a well lit hallway with a stretch of doors along the left side. Alya decided to stop off at the first, Adrien stopped at the second, and finally Marinette stopped at the 3rd door turning the black handle and opening the door.

(Ok please read this because I want everyone to understand that I'm not abandoning the story! But I need a break in reality. These past couple weeks have been like torture trying to shove ideas out into storys. And now that the show is on break its been really hard to keep up SO I have decided for my sake to go on a small break. I will continue to write my heart out while on break but I want everyone to understand that theses past 2 weeks Iv written every single week and only get like 3 sentences out, so its been a struggle. I just feel as if my ideas are dry and I need to bathe in the waters of good ideas. If you read my Hamilton fanfic I will still be writing that because I only have one chapter of that so far! Anyways thank you for sticking with me and there will be a continuation of this chapter when I get back from my break. Thank you for liking and reviewing!)


	9. In The Dark Part two (Final Chapter!)

The area was barely visible, smoke and dim light made in hard for Marinette to gain her bearings. After a couple seconds laser lights and strobe lights lit the room changing colors. Her grip tightened on the plastic gun in her hand as laughter echoed through the chambers of the room. She shook her head and decided to venture out further into the darkness. Five minutes of aimlessly walking up and down ramps hiding in areas when the laughter and talking got louder. She was preparing to turn the corner when someone appeared out of the corner as well. Marinette screamed and rapidly shot as a Nino caught wind of the situation. Both screamed and fired their guns at each other before Ninos suit started blinking red, however that did not stop Marinette who was still pointing her gun at him.

Nino now had tears forming in his eyes and he gripping the wall trying to catch his breath, "Marinette ahaha stop stop you got me!" He cried through loud laughter.

Marinette opened her tightly shut eyes and looked up at the boy before quickly putting the gun down, "Oops sorry."

He wiped the tears out of his eyes and shrugged, "Eh dont be sorry you got me fair and square" Nino said, "Now go get Alya she is on her way to look for me and if she runs into you she'll be sorry." He laughed before walking to the exit nearest to them.

Marinette nodded and watched to make sure he made it out ok before turning and walking further into the smoke. She zone in and blocked out all of the music and her thoughts. When she approached a completely foggy room she could see the outline of her friend. Tip toeing back she hid behind a well place ramp next to her.

"Surrender yourself and I'll give you a kiss!" Alya exclaimed to the open air.

Marinette held back her giggles as she listen in on the one sided conversation. Apart of her felt bad for letting Alya think she was talking to Nino, or herself for that matter.

"Ok so you're gonna play hard to get I see how it is." Alya said walking near towards where Marinette resided.

Marinettes heartbeat began to race as Alyas footsteps began to sound like thunder in her ears. She could either go for it or stay put like a sitting duck, she thought. Suddenly out of nowhere her legs legs forced her to a standing position. Marinette gasped and started shooting the outlined figure steps ahead of her. She thought she was a goner until flashes of red illuminated the space.

"Aw man" Alya complained before walking to her shooter, "Eh Marinette?!" She exclaimed in shock, "I could have sworn you were Nino" She giggled.

"Oh I shot him earlier as well I'm surprised I lasted this long to be honest" Marinette admitted.

Alya laughed and gripped the curls shoulder, "Girl dont sell yourself short, you need to win this for us because Adriens still out there."

She could barely hide her blush even in the darkness, before she could get out another word before Alya disappeared.

Soon after Marinette reached a room that was clear compared to the others, there was more lighting and the visibility was much more clear. Marinette eyed the black walls and empty room suspiciously. She was contracting so much that she didn't even see Adrien walk into the room and stare right at her.

"Um Marinette?" Adrien asked raising his brows.

Marinette jumped up in the air and raised her gun but yielded to shoot. Adrien lifted his hands up in the air.

"Wait!" He said grinning at her.

Marinette could see the wheels turning in his head as he dropped his arms and took baby steps towards her. Her heart was beating out of her chest as her palmed began to sweat.

"Please do not shoot me." Adrien said coming closer to her.

Adrien kept walking towards her until he reached inches in front of her. Marinette gulped and slowly lowered her gun, she felt like she was standing in the middle of oncoming traffic like a deer in headlights. Adrien lowered his head to make it gently touch hers, she was entranced by his green eyes that she didn't see him slightly move his gun up to her the grid on the back of her jacket. Marinette closed her eyes as she could feel his lips inches away from hers. Marinettes head was swimming in conflicts, apart of her wanted to jump away and shot his jacket but the other part was overpowering her making her freeze like a statue.

"Long live the king." Adrien whispered before slowly pulling the trigger.

Marinette opened her eyes and looked down at the her vest which was now blinking.

At the same time the lights flickered on and Adrien was now looking apologetic as he stepped back smiling at the girl. Marinette was stunned but immediately started laughing.

Marinettes laugh was contagious and spread to Adrien, both laughed as if they were insane.

"Marinette I'm so sorry." Adrien spoke in between fits of laughter.

\- END (FOR GOOD)-

(Alrighty so yes this is my last chapter for this fanfic but fear not, I will be working on a future continuous story for ML. I have a couple ideas ranging from a Tangled type AU, maybe a dance breaking AU and some more. If you have any ideas feel free to comment then but I'm going to try and one up the chapters so yes it will take me more time to get each chapter out. Thank you so much for being so supportive of this series and being so vocal with feedback it's amazing! Any way till the next fan fic I shall talk to you all later!)


End file.
